Shades Of Cool
by Rohe
Summary: Isabella Swan está perdidamente enamorada de Edward Cullen. Edward Cullen, está perdidamente enamorado de la realidad. Pero a veces, las cosas pueden cambiar. AU. Todos humanos.
1. Shades Of Cool

Título: "Shades Of Cool."

Autora: Rohe.

Género: Romance/Angst.

Rating: T.

Disclaimer: La historia me pertenece, todo el resto es de S. Meyer.

Resumen: Isabella Swan está perdidamente enamorada de Edward Cullen. Edward Cullen, está perdidamente enamorado de la realidad. AU. Todos humanos. Este fic participa del Reto " Mi canción favorita, es una historia del foro " "Blood Space".

Advertencia: completamente AU, OoC.

* * *

Las risas de Alice, Jasper, Jessica, Mike, Angela, Eric y Tyler llegan desde la sala. Es mi fiesta de cumpleaños. Ellos la organizaron, sorprendiéndome. ¿Qué otra cosa puedo pedirles? Son los mejores amigos.

Eric me pasa una mano por la cintura y me acerca a él:

— ¿Cómo estás hoy, nena?

Él es increíble. Lo conozco hace muchos años, desde la secundaria. Su novio, Tyler, nos sonríe desde el otro lado del salón.

—Bien, bastante feliz—le respondo, dándole un sorbo al vaso de cerveza que tengo entre mis manos—. Estoy contenta de que todos pudieran acompañarme hoy. No pensé que…

— ¡Bella!

Volteo la cabeza hacia la dirección desde donde viene la voz de Alice. Viste un simple vestido de cachemira y zapatos altos. En sus manos trae mi teléfono.

—No sé quién es—dice, confundida—, pero creo que es urgente.

—Vale, gracias.

Le quito el teléfono de las manos, me alejo de Eric y corro hacia la cocina. Tengo miedo de que sea mi madre: Renée ha estado preocupada por la salud de Phil, su esposo, estos últimos días.

— ¿Aló? —cuestiono, tapándome un oído para escuchar mejor.

— _Isabella_ —la voz es ronca, tanto que me sobresalta. Es él—. _Feliz cumpleaños_.

No creí que me llamara. Edward nunca llama. Pienso en si llamó a Tanya antes, pero no le doy tiempo a mi mente para relacionar esas ideas.

—Gracias. ¿Cómo estás?

— _Solo. He guardado una botella de brandy para una ocasión especial, y hoy es una ocasión especial. ¿Qué dices?_

Suspiro. Mis amigos me han hecho una fiesta de cumpleaños, se esforzaron en guardar el secreto para que sea una sorpresa…

— _Isabella_ —pide en voz baja, reiterando el mismo tono—, _ven._

Su voz es como un lamento, a pesar de que sé que no lo es. Edward jamás se lamentaría.

—Iré—digo, tragando saliva—. Estaré ahí en media hora, Edward.

Mientras cuelgo y guardo el teléfono, pienso en una excusa. Alice no me perdonará si le digo la verdad, lo sé.

* * *

Acaricio su pecho suavemente. Su respiración tranquila me calma, la música jazz me relaja. Sostengo firmemente el vaso de brandy, deseando que este momento nunca se acabe.

Estamos meciéndonos al centro del salón. Edward acaricia mi cabello, deja dulces suspiros en mi oído. Huele a una costosa loción, una que jamás podría comprar. Y pienso en Tanya otra vez.

La música se detiene y nosotros también. Me separo de su cuerpo y miro sus fríos ojos azules. Siempre está esa barrera, esa que jamás puedo atravesar para romper con su indiferencia e insensibilidad. Deseo romper con todo lo que nos separa, pero también tengo miedo. No quiero desatar un monstruo que luego no podré controlar.

—Me ha gustado el brandy, gracias—le digo, sin apartar la mirada.

—Lo sé—se limita a responder.

Se inclina y sus labios tocan los míos. Su boca sabe a brandy y frivolidad, más de lo que puedo soportar.

Cuando la música vuelve a sonar, me olvido de las barreras que yo misma me he impuesto y lo abrazo con fuerza, tratando de demostrar con eso lo mucho que lo quiero. Pero lo único que recibo de él son sus dedos esbeltos acariciando mi cabello oscuro otra vez.

* * *

Las palmeras de California pasan rápidamente arriba de mi cabeza. A mi lado, está el mar y su magistral sonido. La brisa marina, las gaviotas sobrevolando aquella masa azul. Y Edward está a mi lado conduciendo en silencio.

La música jazz es nuestra plática. Una de sus manos está sobre la palanca de cambio, la otra en el volante. De pronto, su teléfono móvil suena y él activa el alta voz.

—Edward Cullen—dice impasible.

— _¡Hola, Edward! Soy Tanya. Estoy en la ciudad y creí que podía pasar a verte. Emmett me dijo que estaría este fin de semana, ¿Qué dices?_

Su boca se retuerce en un gesto que reconozco como indecisión. Mi corazón se acelera pensando que él dirá que sí, que aceptará su invitación.

—Lamentablemente, estoy con alguien este fin de semana—dice con su característico tono ronco. Suelto paulatinamente un suspiro de alivio. Él no irá con ella, él me ha elegido a mí—. Agradezco tu llamado.

— _Será para la próxima, cariño. No me olvides_ **.**

Y cuelga; la música vuelve a sonar. Edward no menciona dice nada respecto a la llamada de su ex amante. Tanya, Tanya. Un fantasma que me persigue desde que conocí a Edward.

Cuando giro la cabeza para observar el mar, reconsidero la situación. Edward está conmigo de camino a su casa de playa, conduciendo su Chevi Malibú. Él me ha llamado a mí y no a ella, no a Tanya.

Estiro mi mano para ponerla sobre la suya en la palanca de cambio, pero él la aparta para doblar en una curva. Aunque sé que no lo hace apropósito, duele como si lo hiciera.

Me concentro en la música, en las manos de mi amante, en el sonido de las olas.

* * *

Se ríe a carcajadas, y parece joven y despreocupado, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás. Ni siquiera parece tener treinta y ocho años.

—Pero si eso pasó, Edward. En serio—le aseguro con falsa seriedad mientras deslizo un dedo por su pecho.

—Oh, por supuesto que pasó—contesta, esbozando una sonrisa divertida.

En su mano trae un cigarrillo. Viste un pantalón de tela negra y una camisa blanca. Me mira intensamente, como queriendo decir algo, pero eso está fuera de mi alcance.

Cierro los ojos, aspirando el frío aire de la tarde. Siento la mano de Edward acariciándome dulcemente el muslo, mientras su respiración caliente choca contra mi oído. A lo lejos, hay risas infantiles y carcajadas de adolescente que deciden pasear por el parque.

Me gusta cuando Edward ríe. Son tan pocas las veces que pasa que me deja desarmada. Me pregunto qué cosa tan terrible pudo haberle pasado para que jamás deje que un sonido de felicidad escape de su pecho.

Cuando abro los ojos, Edward continúa observándome. Su cabello cobrizo brilla contra el sol, toda su piel lo hace.

— ¿Qué pasa? —cuestiono.

—Nada, Isabella—murmura, dándole una calada a su cigarrillo—. ¿Qué harás la próxima semana?

—Debo ir con mi madre, ya sabes, a Arizona. Su marido está enfermo y ella está preocupada.

Asiente silenciosamente. Esquiva mi mirada esta vez. Sé lo que está pensando: saldrá con Tanya. Saldrá con Tanya y no podré evitarlo.

Para evadir mis pensamientos me sumerjo en la sensación de su mano en mi muslo, cerrando los ojos y respirando profundo.

* * *

Me despierto sobresaltada. La mano de Edward está sobre mi brazo, tiene los ojos cerrados y respira tranquilo. Lleva el pijama que le regalé hace un año y medio para su cumpleaños.

Las luces de la ciudad iluminan la habitación. ¿Qué haré en la mañana, cuando suba al avión y deje para siempre la relación que he establecido con Edward? No podré soportar dejarlo aquí, en esta ciudad, junto a Tanya.

Me levanto rápidamente de la cama, cuidando mis pasos. ¿Qué sentimientos invadirán su alma cuando vea mi lado del ropero vacío, cuando vea que una de sus maletas falta?

Alcanzo el papel que he dejado preparado hace mucho. Cojo el lápiz y escribo:

" _Te estás desmoronando tristemente,_

 _Isabella_ ".

Recuerdo la expresión de Alice cuando supo que dejaría a Edward. ¿Por qué todos dicen que él es un hombre malvado? ¿Por qué todos quieren cuestionarlo? Aún puedo sentir esa excitación y cariño hacia él como la primera vez que lo vi, sentando al final de un bar, con una exuberante rubia en su regazo.

—Edward—susurro cuando vuelvo a la habitación.

Sigue en el mismo lugar, con la misma expresión. ¿Por qué alguien como él debe ser tan indestructible? En mi retina está grabada su expresión de hastío y repulsión cuando mencioné a su familia; el dolor e indiferencia ante todo y todos.

Cuando tengo la maleta lista, cambio mi ropa por un largo abrigo negro que pertenece a Edward. Hace frío; son las dos de la madrugada.

Me acerco a la cama y le acaricio el rostro. Es una bella obra maestra; fue esculpido por los ángeles.

No quiero dejarlo, no quiero abandonarlo.

— ¿Bella? —musita con voz ronca, aún con los ojos cerrados.

Contengo la respiración. Es la primera vez que me llama así, la primera vez que menciona mi nombre de ese modo. Le quiero y eso no podré evitarlo.

Pero debo hacerlo ahora.

—Vuelve a dormir—le digo, besando su frente—. Nos veremos en otra vida.

* * *

 _"Eres irreparable_

 _No puedo atravesar tu mundo_  
 _Porque vives en colores fríos_

 _Tu corazón es irrompible."_

 _Lana Del Rey._

* * *

 **Eso fue todo. Espero que les haya gustado. Si fue así, dejen un comentario. Si tienen alguna sugerencia, también.**

 **Un beso,**

 **Rohe.**


	2. Old Money

Título: "Shades Of Cool."

Autora: Rohe.

Género: Romance/ Angst.

Rating: T.

Disclaimer: La historia me pertenece, todo el resto es de S. Meyer, y las canciones pertenecen a Lana Del Rey.

Resumen: Isabella Swan está perdidamente enamorada de Edward Cullen. Edward Cullen, está perdidamente enamorado de la realidad. Pero a veces, las cosas pueden cambiar. AU. Todos humanos.

Advertencia: completamente AU, OoC.

N/A: Se suponía que la historia era un OS para el reto, pero ahora que ha terminado, no veo el problema de continuarlo. Si hay alguno, avísenme y borraré los capítulos que actualizaré.

Gracias a un review que dejó **MDeCGuest** haré una continuación, pero se los advierto: si no les gusta, pueden quedarse con el primer capítulo. Y se los dedico a todos lo que lo leyeron, por supuesto.

¡Gracias a todos por leer! Ahora, disfruten.

* * *

" _Si me mandas a buscar, sabes que iré_

 _Y si me llamas, sabes que correré."_

* * *

La luz del sol sobre mi rostro me despierta. La cabeza me duele; también la espalda y el corazón.

— ¿Bella?

La voz suave de Renée me sobresalta. Ella está sentada a los pies de la cama, con una bandeja de comida.

—No sabía a qué hora despertarías…—se disculpa con una sonrisa—, pero le hice el desayuno a Phil y tenía miel con fresas y tú amas las fresas…

Suspiro, reincorporándome. Ahora duermo en mi vieja habitación, la que mi madre guardó para mí cuando se trasladó a Jacksonville. Es pequeña y pintoresca, con un simpático estampado de flores.

—Gracias, mamá. Podría haberlo hecho yo misma—le digo, recibiendo la bandeja—. Creí que hoy estarías en tu clase de yoga.

Ella resopla.

—No gracias, Bella. Yoga no es para mí—bufa, mirándome con mala cara. De pronto, suelta una risita traviesa. Luego dice en susurro: —Una mujer horrible, Maggie, se dedica a acosar al profesor. Pobre hombre.

— ¿Tú no lo haces también? —pregunto, alzando ambas cejas.

Renée me da un golpecito en el hombro.

—No me faltes el respeto—bromea, poniéndose de pie—. Vamos, come algo, niña. Estás muy delgada. ¿Qué haces allá en California; te matan de hambre?

Ruedo los ojos, cogiendo una cucharada de miel con fresas. Demasiado dulce, pero aun así le sonrío a Renée en agradecimiento.

—Entonces…—ella carraspea, con una expresión de disculpa —. Alice me dijo que abandonaste a tu novio.

Entrecierro los ojos.

—No abandoné a Edward—murmuro, bajando la mirada—. Las cosas no sucedieron así. Es… complicado.

Renée me mira fijamente, pero no dice nada. Sus vivaces ojos azules me recuerdan a mi infancia; despiertan mis recuerdos.

—Cariño…—suspira, poniéndose de pie—. No te acomplejes. Seguro encuentras a otra persona más… adecuada. ¿Qué tal Jacob? Tu padre mencionó algunas veces…

— ¡Mamá! —Me río, poniéndome de pie—. Eso pasó en secundaria. Jake está casado ahora y tiene un bebé.

—Oh, vaya—dice frunciendo el entrecejo—. Qué entraño.

Ruedo los ojos, sin dejar de sonreír. Renée siempre tan distraída.

—Iré a ver si a Phil le gustó el desayuno—exclama, repentinamente sonriente. Se levanta de golpe y se acerca para darme un beso en la frente—. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a la playa después de almuerzo?

—Oh, por supuesto—contesto, con una sonrisa.

Cuando ella desaparece de la habitación, toda la energía se esfuma. Siento un peso en el corazón que había ignorado desde que llegué a Jacksonville, hace una semana.

Pienso en Edward mientras desayuno y me visto. ¿Qué habrá hecho la mañana que me fui? ¿Habrá vuelto con Tanya? ¿Su vida seguirá tal y como la dejé?

Escojo el vestido azul rey que mi madre me regaló. A Edward siempre le gustaron los vestidos, ya que podía acariciarme las piernas con libertad.

—Eh, Bella, ¿te gusta la carne? —pregunta Phil cuando entro al salón. Mi madre está mirando la televisión fijamente, sorprendida—. Estaba pensando hacer…

— ¡Bella! Mira esto—exclama ella, abriendo mucho los ojos.

Hago lo que me pide. En la televisión, Edward Cullen aparece dando un discurso sobre lo importante que es cuidar el medio ambiente y esas cosas. Cuando la cámara enfoca sus ojos, tan grandes y fríos, mi corazón salta de alegría renovada, como si estuviera mirándome a mí. Pero no lo hace; no lo hará más.

—Él es un hombre fantástico—le informa Phil a Renée—. Nos regaló una cancha de béisbol.

—No fue Cullen—murmura mi madre, dándole una mirada de censura—. Fue _su_ empresa.

Pero no tomo atención a lo que dice. Lleva un traje negro y corbata roja; la corbata que le regalé porque ése es su color favorito. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo fue eso; dos años?

—Dios, Phil—se ríe Renée, acercándose a él y alejándose del televisor—. Creí que ya habías superado la época de preparar barbacoas.

—Esa época jamás se supera.

Y de pronto, Edward baja del escenario y la cámara lo sigue. Ahí, a los pies del escenario, está una mujer rubia de ojos azules. Es Tanya.

Pierdo la respiración momentáneamente. Oh, es ella. Terminó eligiéndola a ella.

—Bella, ¿te quedarás hasta la próxima semana? —Pregunta Renée, trayéndome de vuelta al mundo real—. El cumpleaños de la vecina, Victoria, es el próximo viernes y nos invitó a todos.

Volteo.

—Lo siento, mamá—suspiro, frunciendo los labios—. Volveré a California mañana.

* * *

Atravieso el aeropuerto cargando con una pequeña maleta. Alice está de pie en la acera, con las manos escondidas en el bolsillo de sus pantalones cortos. Su pequeña figura parece brillar.

—Eh, Alice—la saludo, sonriéndole.

Ella voltea, devolviéndome el gesto. Se lanza a mi cuello, abrazándome con fuerza.

—Me alegra que hayas llegado bien—dice, quitándome la maleta de las manos—. Vamos, sube al automóvil.

Hago lo que me dice, acomodándome en el asiento del copiloto. Ella sube después de mí y pone en marcha el Sedán. Siento un retorcijón en el estómago cuando pienso que ya estoy aquí, que en cualquier momento volveré a ver a Edward.

—Eric se casará con Tyler. Te has perdido su declaración—sonríe Alice, cruzando un puente—. Quieren casarse en diciembre; ya sabes que Eric ama la nieve. ¿Qué tal si cenamos en su casa esta noche?

Suspiro, preparándome para la reacción de mi amiga.

—Debo resolver unos asuntos primero.

Ella se queda en silencio. Poco a poco su rostro va perdiendo su expresión amistosa, su felicidad. Sus facciones se endurecen.

— ¿Ah, sí? —Murmura, lanzándome una mirada. Luego suelta un suspiro—. Él no está en California, Bella. Está con esa modelo, Tanya, en Estambul.

Me está mintiendo y ni siquiera pestañea al hacerlo. _Ayer lo he visto en la televisión. No creas que puedes engañarme, Alice_ , pienso, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Sólo lo dices porque no te agrada.

— ¡Claro que no me agrada! —exclama, dándole un golpe al volante—. Sólo quiero lo mejor para ti, Bella. Vamos, entonces si es tan bueno, ¿por qué lo abandonaste?

Respiro profundo, tratando de controlar mi enfado.

—Además, él es malo. Tiene esa mirada de…

— ¡Basta, Alice, por el amor de Dios! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan prejuiciosa? —grito, colérica—. No lo conoces, no hables así de él. Edward no tiene la culpa de nada. Y no lo abandoné. Así no fueron las cosas.

Ella me ignora.

—No sabes que trae entre manos. Sale con una chica diferente cada noche, bebe alcohol y fuma. A los veintitrés años ya tenía el dinero suficiente para alimentar a la mitad de África...

— ¡Cierra la puta boca, Alice! —Grito, apretando los dientes—. ¡Sólo cállate!

Mi amiga me mira una vez más, pero no vuelve a hablar en todo el viaje. Siento la adrenalina correr por mis venas; estoy tan cabreada que podría matarla a golpes.

Cuando llegamos a la avenida principal, digo:

—Detente, Alice. Aquí me bajo.

—Pero creí…—balbucea, mirándome contrariada.

—Ya me oíste.

Alice se estaciona lentamente. Al bajarme, tomo la maleta y dejo sobre el asiento cinco dólares.

—No digas que nunca te doy nada—le digo, con sarcasmo. Ella abre la boca, indignada—. Adiós, Alice. Nos vemos luego.

Me alejo de ahí caminando lo más rápido que puedo. Cuando miro la dirección, mi corazón late descobajado; el departamento de Edward queda dos cuadras más allá.

¿Estará en casa? ¿Estará con ella? Hoy es domingo, es imposible que esté en su empresa. Quizás está con su familia… también es poco probable. ¿Está con Tanya?

Al llegar a su edificio, Félix, el portero, abre con una sonrisa.

—Bienvenida otra vez, señorita Swan—dice—. Creí que nunca volvería.

Le devuelvo el gesto, caminando hasta el ascensor. Cuando entro, un sudor frío invade mi nuca, mis manos tiemblan. ¿Qué haré si me desprecia? Está bien, está en todo su derecho…

— ¿Isabella? —escucho cuando las puertas de metal se abren.

Levanto violentamente la cabeza.

Su áspera voz familiar me hice sentir una intensa tristeza. Mil recuerdo asaltan mi mente, mezclándose entre sí: los paseos por el parque, los viajes hasta la casa de la playa, las escapadas a Santa Mónica, los regalos, los bailes en su sala de estar. Sus ojos azules, fríos y distantes; el calor febril de sus dedos esbeltos acariciando mi muslo.

Siento anhelo de sus manos, de su olor y del lugar que me protegió y resguardó cuando no tenía a nadie.

Aclaro el nudo que tengo en la garganta.

—Hola, Edward.

—Buenas tardes—saluda, retrocediendo—. ¿Cómo estás?

No puedo descifrar su adusta expresión.

—Bien, supongo—contesto, saliendo del ascensor—. Tú estás de maravilla.

—No realmente—contrae los labios con fuerza. Sus ojos brillan por un segundo—. ¿Cómo está tu padrastro?

—Bastante bien—vuelvo a responder, dejando la maleta en el suelo—. Los cuidados de Renée fueron efectivos.

—Me alegra escucharlo—musita, mirándome de pies a cabeza—. ¿Vienes a ver a alguien?

De pronto, una ola de desesperación me invade. ¿Y si no me quiere más? ¿Y si ya ha encontrado mi remplazo? La imagen de Tanya viene a mi cabeza.

Aguanto mis lágrimas frunciendo los labios.

—A ti.

Abre la boca momentáneamente. No puedo seguir soportándolo.

—Edward, yo…—murmuro, tratando de encontrar las palabras, ahogándome—. Oh, Dios mío, Edward…

Repentinamente, tira de mi mano y sin darme cuenta estoy oliendo su costosa loción. Me ha rodeado con sus brazos y ha hundido la nariz en mi pelo. Me aprieta contra su pecho con fuerza, como si no quisiera dejarme ir.

No dice una palabra; no me dice que me ha extrañado; que siempre me quiso pero no lo dijo por miedo; que realmente yo soy la mujer de su vida. Sólo me abraza con fuerza, demostrándome muchas cosas.

Me acaricia la mejilla suavemente con la mano.

—Isabella—musita con un hilo de voz—. ¿Dónde habías ido?

—No lo sé—contesto con voz ronca, presionando mi mejilla contra mi mano—, pero no quiero volver.

Edward me abraza con fuerza. He olvidado la última semana de mi vida en casa de mi madre, las discusiones con Alice, los problemas, Tanya. Absolutamente todo.

—Vamos, Isabella—murmura, tomando mi mano—. ¿Quieres ir a casa?

Asiento. Él toma mi maleta, y lentamente, me arrastra hasta su departamento.

* * *

 _¿Me seguirás amando cuando brille_

 _Por mis palabras y no por mi belleza?_

 _Lana Del Rey._


	3. She's Not Me

Título: "Shades Of Cool."

Autora: Rohe.

Género: Romance/ Angst.

Rating: T.

Disclaimer: La historia me pertenece, todo el resto es de S. Meyer, y las canciones pertenecen a Lana Del Rey.

Resumen: Isabella Swan está perdidamente enamorada de Edward Cullen. Edward Cullen, está perdidamente enamorado de la realidad. Pero a veces, las cosas pueden cambiar. AU. Todos humanos.

Advertencia: completamente AU, OoC.

N/A: Este capítulo es corto, pero significativo. Como ya les advertí: si no les gusta, pueden quedarse con el primer capítulo.

¡Gracias a todos por leer y comentar! Disfruten.

* * *

" _Bueno, puede que ella esté aquí,_

 _Puede que ella sea sexy,_

 _Pero, cariño, ¡ella no es yo!_

* * *

—Entonces… ¿casi te ahogas en la piscina? —Se ríe Edward, negando lentamente con la cabeza—. Vaya, eso sólo puede pasarte a ti.

Le sonrío, mostrándole los dientes. Mi corazón se agita de emoción cuando lo veo reír.

—Señor Cullen—interrumpe Siobhan, la ama de llaves—. La señorita Denali lo llama.

Tanya. Le lanzo una mirada disimulada a Edward, quien sólo le indica a la criada que traiga el teléfono. Si pensé que nada podría arruinar mi desayuno, estaba equivocada.

—Buenos días, Tanya—contesta él, dándole una mordida a su tostada—. ¿Cómo estás el día de hoy?

Bajo la mirada, hacia mi plato. Tengo un cuenco de fresas, un vaso de leche y tostadas. A pesar de que todo se ve delicioso, me hace querer vomitarlo.

La risa de Edward me hace levantar la cabeza.

—No te preocupes… sé eso, Tanya—dice, de pronto serio. Sus ojos se oscurecen—. Lo siento, pero no puedo… no insistas…

Frunzo los labios, insegura. ¿Qué habrá dicho esa mujer para hacerlo reír? _No quiero que ría con ella_ , pienso egoístamente, pero inmediatamente me arrepiento.

—Basta, Tanya—le corta con voz firme, tanto que me sobresalto—. No, lo siento. Adiós.

Corta la llamada, dejando el teléfono sobre la mesa. No me mira, pero tampoco rechaza la sonrisa que le ofrezco.

—Entonces…—murmuro, mordiendo mi tostada—. ¿Qué harás mañana?

Él suspira.

—Tengo pensando en salir con Emmett. No tengo el mínimo deseo de hacerlo, pero él dijo que no esperara que me llamara si yo no llamaba primero—dice, frunciendo el ceño—. A veces es como un niño. No tengo paciencia para los niños.

De pronto, Edward me mira.

— ¿Tenías planes?

—No, no especialmente—murmuro, encogiéndome de hombros—. Pensé que quizás podríamos quedarnos en casa, ver una película o simplemente… no hacer nada.

Inclina la cabeza hacia un lado. Luego, asiente lentamente.

—Quizá—contesta, frunciendo los labios.

* * *

Cuando me meto en la cama y mientras espero que Edward venga también, pienso que podría de alguna manera lograr que deje de ver a Tanya. Son amigos, es cierto. Quizás no han llegado más allá de eso. Pero… ¿y si él está enamorado de ella? Podría ser una opción.

De sólo pensarlo, mi corazón duele.

— ¿Qué? —me dice al entrar en la cama a mi lado, llevando sólo los pantalones del pijama.

—Nada. Sólo pensaba.

Edward se recuesta, apoyando su cabeza en la almohada. Cierra los ojos lentamente, y todo el cansancio del día parece que invade su rostro.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —susurro, insegura.

—Depende—contesta, abriendo los ojos.

—Eh… ¿qué sientes por Tanya?

Se queda quieto.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

— ¿No debería?

Levanta ambas cejas.

—No, no deberías—dice, suspirando. Luego se reincorpora, sentándose en la cama—. ¿Por qué quieres saberlo, Isabella?

¿Por qué quiero saberlo? _Porque quiero saber si realmente me amas en algún grado._

—Soy curiosa por naturaleza.

Me mira, pero no abre la boca. Durante un buen rato, nos quedamos en silencio, observándonos. Sus ojos azules parecen cansados y confusos. _¿Está confundido porque ama a Tanya y tiene miedo de herir mis sentimientos?_ , pienso, frunciendo el ceño.

Y cuando caigo en cuenta que no aceptará o negará nada, decido intervenir.

—Edward…—murmuro, acercándome a él—. ¿La quieres? ¿Quieres que esté aquí, en ésta cama, contigo?

No contesta. _La quiere, mierda, la quiere,_ pienso, entrando en pánico.

— ¿Crees que si quisiera que estuviera aquí—pregunta lentamente, sorprendiéndome—, estaría contigo ahora?

No, eso es evidente. Sé que si quisiera, podría llamar a Tanya en un segundo. Ella vendría.

Pero yo estoy aquí ahora.

— ¿Sabes? —le digo, acomodándome en su regazo. Edward ni siquiera parpadea—. Tengo algunos trucos que ella no tiene.

Me mira intensamente. Pone sus manos en mi cintura, acariciándola con el pulgar.

—No quiero habla de ella ahora—masculla, abrazándome—. Sólo quiero dormir. He tenido un día agotador.

Frunzo los labios, decepcionada. Está bien, no lo empujaré hasta los límites.

— ¿Puedo quedarme aquí?

Arquea las cejas, intrigado, y la incertidumbre le hace pestañear.

— ¿Dónde, exactamente?

—Sobre ti.

Veo cómo la comisura de sus labios vibra, aunque no sonríe.

—Puedes, sí.

Le sonrío abiertamente, acomodándome para dejar mi cabeza sobre su pálido pecho. Su respiración caliente mi oreja y su mano acaricia mi cabello suavemente. Apaga las luces, y cuando estoy quedándome dormida, siento sus labios cerca de mi oído:

—No, Isabella—suspirando, vuelve a decir: — ¿Cómo podría?

Después de eso, duermo pacíficamente.

* * *

" _Te enseñaré todos esos movimientos_

 _Que ella no puede hacer…_

 _¡Ella no es yo!"_

 _Lana Del Rey._


	4. Never Let Me Go

Título: "Shades Of Cool."

Autora: Rohe.

Género: Romance/Angst.

Rating: T.

Disclaimer: La historia me pertenece, todo el resto es de S. Meyer.

Resumen: Isabella Swan está perdidamente enamorada de Edward Cullen. Edward Cullen, está perdidamente enamorado de la realidad. Pero a veces, puedo cambiar.

N/A: Este capítulo es el último. Sé que le dije a **Arlette Cullen Swan** que la historia terminaba mal, pero no tuve el corazón para hacerlo. Gracias a todos por comentar y seguir la historia hasta el final.

Espero que les guste, y si no, díganmelo.

¡Gracias a todos por leer!

* * *

" _Prometo nunca herirte, niño._

 _Abrázame hasta que las_

 _Estrellas se vean más grandes."_

* * *

 _24 de diciembre._

—Podríamos haber llamado a la Siobhan—dice Edward sin mirarme, concentrado en el periódico que tiene entre sus manos.

—No había necesidad—contesto, revolviendo el espagueti—. Es Navidad. Ella tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que venir y cocinar la cena.

Mientras cocino, recuerdo las tardes que hacía lo mismo para Charlie, mi padre, en Forks. Una sombra recae sobre mí, entristeciéndome.

— ¿Qué pasó con tu amiga? —pregunta Edward, levantando la cabeza—. Después de que vi que no salías con ella, supuse que habían discutido—. Después de decir eso, cuestiona en voz baja: — ¿Está bien que pregunte esto, cierto?

Tapo la olla y me acerco a la barra de desayuno donde él está sentado.

—Sí, no te preocupes—suspiro, de pronto angustiada—. Alice no acepta que haya vuelto contigo. Dice que eres malvado y sugirió que tenías negocios ilegales. Sólo… está siendo infantil.

—Isabella—dice Edward, frunciendo el ceño—. No tienes que discutir con tu mejor amiga por mí.

Bajo la cabeza, preocupada. Ya pasaron dos meses, quizás Alice me odia y no quiere saber de mí. Quizás ya ha encontrado alguien para reemplazarme, alguien más cariñoso y adecuado.

Los dedos de Edward atrapan mi barbilla.

—Los amigos son importantes, Isabella. Ya sean para pedir prestado dinero o simplemente para llorar en su hombro y buscar compañía; una simple sonrisa—murmura, mirándome directamente a los ojos—. Si sigues así, te quedarás sin amigos. No los alejes de ti.

—Tú eres mi amigo—le digo, esbozando una sonrisa—. Porque lo eres, ¿no?

Las comisuras de sus labios vibran dibujando un amago de sonrisa, pero no dice nada. Acaricia mi mejilla con uno de sus dedos y luego murmura:

—No descuides el espagueti.

* * *

— ¿Alice? —Digo, respirando una bocanada de aire—. Soy yo, Bella.

— _Bella, hola_ —saluda con voz pastosa. Suena como si estuviera durmiendo—. _¿Cómo has estado?_

—Bien, en general—respondo, rascándome el brazo—. Oye, Alice, hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte…

— _Si es sobre lo que pasó hace unos meses…_ —interrumpe con un suspiro—. _Fui una idiota, lo acepto. Pero sólo quiero lo mejor para mi amiga y si tú crees que ese Cullen es el indicado… entonces está bien para mí._

Esbozo una sonrisa aliviada. _No está enfadada. Aún tengo a mi mejor amiga._

—Estuve un poco… alterada ese día—murmuro, entrecerrando los ojos.

— _Ni siquiera lo recuerdo_ —contesta, soltando un bostezo—. _Sólo sé que dejaste cinco dólares, que aún guardo para devolvértelos._

Ruedo los ojos.

—Fue una grosería.

— _No te preocupes_ —suspira, y siento su sonrisa—. _Aunque yo hubiera dejado diez. Demuestra clase, niña._

Me río, negando con la cabeza.

Veo cómo los ojos de Edward me observan desde la sala.

—Debo irme, Alice—murmuro, sonriendo—. Feliz Navidad.

— _Feliz Navidad, Bella._

Corto la llamada y guardo el teléfono en mis bolsillos. Camino hasta la sala, donde Edward está sentado escuchando jazz. Me siento en su regazo, y beso su frente, sorprendiéndolo.

— ¿Llamaste a tu amiga? —pregunta, envolviendo mi cintura con sus brazos. Asiento con la cabeza—. Espero que todo haya salido bien.

—Todo salió bien.

Acaricio su pecho con mi dedo índice, sobre su blanca camisa. Sus ojos color azul acero siguen todos mis movimientos.

—Estás muy hablador—le susurro, dándole un beso. Me mira en silencio con expresión adusta—. Desde que he vuelto. Preguntas cosas sobre mí, sobre lo que hago….

— ¿Eso está mal?

—No, por supuesto que no—beso su nariz, luego su mejilla, después su barbilla—. Es encantador.

Edward se levanta del sofá, sosteniéndome en el aire. Cuando mis pies desnudos tocan la alfombra, apoyo mi cabeza en su pecho.

—Me gusta hablar contigo—susurra, meciéndome lentamente—. Me gusta que estés aquí, en mi sala, en mi casa, en mi vida. Me gusta tu compañía.

Las palabras se atascan en mi garganta. Una renovada emoción recorre mis venas. _Me quiere. Realmente me quiere. No como la gente común, pero lo hace en algún grado._

La música cambia a una animada y divertida.

— ¿Quieres bailar? —le pregunto, sonriéndole. Él niega suavemente con la cabeza, pero aun así tomo sus manos y las muevo al ritmo del jazz.

Me río, soltándolas de pronto, haciendo un giro. Muevo mis brazos, mis piernas y le sonrío, feliz. Edward se queda quieto, observándome.

De pronto, mis pies se enredan y caigo sobre la alfombra, dejando escapar un grito. Cierro los ojos, disfrutando de una alegría inusitada. _¡Me quiere! Me quiere a mí, sólo a mí._

—Isabella—murmura él. Abro los ojos, sentándome sobre la alfombra. Edward está de pie junto al enorme árbol blanco que ha instalado por la Navidad—. Ven aquí.

Me pongo de pie y camino hacia él.

Al recordar que siente algo por mí, comienzo a temblar y los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas. Cuando me siento en su regazo, miro sus ojos azules, ahora cálidos como el sol. Su personalidad es tan quieta y relajante; muy intimidante.

—Eh —musita, acariciándome la mejilla con su dedo—. ¿Por qué lloras?

Tomo una bocanada de aire, valor e intrepidez y le digo:

—Porque te quiero.

Él absorbe mis palabras, sin dejar de mirarme.

—No llores—dice, tomando mi barbilla—. Ríe, es la mejor manera.

Me besa despacio, envolviéndome con sus brazos. Es un acto tan cotidiano pero significativo a la vez. Mi alma vibra de alegría, los latidos de mi corazón se aceleran.

 _Me quiere. Realmente lo hace. Realmente lo hago._

* * *

" _Dime que me necesitas más y más_

 _Cada día;_

 _Nunca me dejes ir, sólo quédate._

 _Lana del Rey._


End file.
